


summerboy

by spookysp_ace (summermoonsdawn)



Series: Summer DaichiLoveFest [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaichiLoveFest, M/M, Summer DaichiLoveFest, but gets better i think, from iwaizumi to daichi, it's a little bittersweet, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summermoonsdawn/pseuds/spookysp_ace
Summary: let's go for a run, have a little summer fun-a poem from iwaizumi to daichi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Summer DaichiLoveFest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799419
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Daichi Love Fest 2020





	summerboy

**Author's Note:**

> one last poem for daichilovefest. from iwaizumi to daichi.
> 
> please enjoy :'))

**let's go for a run, have a little summer fun**

* * *

it’s nice to pretend that things are alright

that the summer will not end

that i will not leave

halfway across the world

half a heart away from you

the sunscreen soaking into your skin

under my hands

is thick coated 

doctored with wards for the sun

i took you for a ride

the day before i left

we went for a run

the sunset before i flew

we stumbled in the sun

you grinned

_ you grinned _

my chest

leaped

whisper into my back

_ we still have the summer _

but the summer is over

_ but we still have the summer _

summer is over

it’s nice to know that in the end

you’re still my summerboy 

it’s nice to know

that you are a phone call away

it’s nice to know

my summerboy

my summerboy

this isn’t a just from the summer

_ please _

be my

seasonal

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading y'all. again, hopefully my writing muse will be back. but idk, writing has been hard for weeks now.
> 
> scream about daichi with me? always love talking about daichi... and kurodai... and kurosemi..... pick your poison aaha
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spacedaichi)


End file.
